In recent years, with imaging apparatuses such as digital cameras and so forth, arrangements have been made wherein after a subject such as a person or face is detected by a detector, the subject is imaged in a more suitable manner using functions such as autofocus (AF), automatic exposure (AE), and so forth.
Incidentally, there has been an imaging apparatus for performing adjustment of an imaging range (angle of view) by a zoom operation, which tracks a subject, subjects the subject to zoom out when the subject enters the region of an edge of the imaging range, and subjects the subject to zoom in when the subject enters the center region of the imaging range (see PTL 1).